Things Just Happen Kaname
by GaaralovesAki
Summary: She a pure blood? Is she human? Does she betray her friends for love? Kaname is that love and see if he betrays Yuki as well


(Ok thinking is this not 'thinking' ok

(Ok _**thinking**_ is this not _'thinking'_ ok? ... I know I can't find a thing that I like the best I'm still looking so shuddup!) (And _'Artemis Rod'_ and _'Bloody Rose'_ are names of objects so they are like that for a reason!! -)

Name: Kokoro (Spirit) (Japanese for who-ever didn't know)

Nick Name: Koro

Species: Human

Class: Day (duh! If she's human)

Crush: Kaname Kuran (first, last)

Friends: **Human:** Yuki, Sayori (Yori), Zero; **Vampire:** Kaname, Takuma

Enemies: Hanabusa (Idol), Akatsuki Kain (first, last)(DUDE THAT'S WHY THIS GUY REMINDED ME OF NARUTO!! zomfg!!), Ruka, and Maria (after Shizuka Hio has disappeared from her body)

Personality: Doesn't care what other people think of her (people not her friends),

Important info: She knows that Vampires do exist, her parents were killed by a Level E Vampire, she was almost killed till Takuma saved her (Kinda like what Kaname did for Yuki, BUT isn't in love with him!!), and she knows that the night class are Vampires!

Crushes on her(!!): Takuma ... (For people who don't remember who he is ... He's the Vise prez!!)

Looks: (without the wings Dorks!)

_**I don't understand this crap! I don't understand school at all!**_ Kokoro slammed her head onto the desk in front of her.

"Hey Yuki what's wrong with Koro?" Yori asked her 'Perfect' friend.

Yuki is passed out from another night deprived sleep.

"Ohh ... Never mind then..."

"Ok ... Now who can tell me what the answer is?" the sensei asked scanning the class room. "How about you Miss Kokoro?"

Koro shot her head up, "Sir I really couldn't tell you the answer-"

"Because you, Miss Cross, and Mr. Kiryu are passed out!" He hissed in Furry.

"No SIR! I really didn't understand this Lesson today!" she spat back. "It might be true that those two are passed out but I never-"

The bell rings dismissing the class.

_**Get to finish any of my stupid sentences in the Fucking class apparently...**_ Kokoro finished thinking.

"You three are to stay after class and redo the lesson ... yet again," the teacher said annoyed. _**Why the hell do I have to be punished after they don't listen to me the first time?!**_ he thought angrily. "Wake those two up would you?"

Kokoro got out her trusted blow horn and blasted it in both of their ears, "GET UP YOU LAZY BUMS!!"

Zero jerked his head up and glared at her, "What the f... freak was that for?" He almost cursed seeing that the teacher was glaring at all three. Zero grumbles and glances at Yuki, "Why does she still-"

"YUKI GET THE FRIGGIN MAN OFF ME HE'S GOING TO FRIGGIN RAPE ME!!" Kokoro screamed in her dead-to-the-world friend's ear.

Yuki shot up in shock and jumped onto the desk with _'Artemis Rod'_ -(her weapon for people who don't read it ... But it doesn't make sense- Zero: JUST get back with the story so I can KILL Ichiru!! ... Me: He's not in this ... Zero: JUST GET BACK!!)- out and ready to fight. "Hey ... I thought you said that Zero was going to rape you..." Yuki returned _Artemis Rod_ to its smaller form.

"Who said anything about me even WANTING to touch her!?" Zero jeered.

Kokoro spat back, "What makes you think that you COULD?!"

"ENOUGH OF THE STUPID BICKERING!" The teacher hissed. "I don't even want to be here so lets get the crap over with shall we?" He continued with his lesson that he had done earlier that day.

♠ After the stupid re-lesson thingy-ma-bob ♠

Yawning Koro states, "I think that ya'll should rush to the gates to stop the rampaging fangirls!" She giggled, "I can't believe that there are so many fans for all of those Stupid Va-"

"Shut the fuck up Baka!" Zero threw his hand around Kokoro's mouth, "Or did you forget that if you say anything about knowing what those beasts are then we'll have to erase your memory ... Maybe you should-"

"Zero shut up! It's nice talking to somebody else about this stuff ... other than you and Headmaster," Yuki laughed.

Kokoro is turning a nice shade of purple as Yuki and Zero argue. _**I ... Can't ... Breath! ...**_ Koro thought struggling to hold her breath.

"Hello 'Perfects'," a soothing voice beckoned.

"Oh hello Kaname-sempai!" Yuki blushed as she saw her Vampire savior. "Sorry about not being there in time tonight."

Kaname pat her head. "It's ok we had Headmaster Cross do it... he seems to have a better control over the fangirls," He laughed. Glancing at Kokoro's discoloring figure, Kaname glared at Zero, "You should let her go Kiryu!" Kaname grabbed the hand that was over her mouth and nose, and jerked it away.

Kokoro sucked in a gasp of oxygen, falling to the ground, coughing, "GOD Zero are you trying to suffocate me to death?! Because you almost succeeded!"

"I didn't mean to do it!" He retorted.

"I don't care if you meant to or n-"

"Kokoro! How are you?" Another soothing voice called.

Koro turns in frustration and sees Takuma running over to the four of them. "Hello Takuma-sama," she slightly bowed her head. "Good I suppose..." Throwing a spiteful glare at Zero. "Gomen, Kaname-sama for saving me," she said with a blush threatening to show. "I have to get back to the dorms or he'll threaten me again." She jabbed her finger at the male Perfect, and rushed off in the opposite direction.

Watching her good friend scurry off, Yuki follows, "Maybe I should go follow her to make sure she's ok... Bye guys!" She smiled warmly and dashed after the flushing Koro.

The three men watched the girls fleeting backs fade into the distance. "You should be more careful!" Kaname snapped. "If either of them die in your hands I'll personally kill you!"

"Now. Now let's not be too hasty, Kaname-sama," the vice president stood between them. "And as for you I don't know what you were doing to Kokoro-kun ... But Don't do it again! You understand?!" he heckled.

"I'm sorry that you guys are crushing, MAJORLY(!), on those two," Zero rolled his eyes walking off.

Both of the high ranked Vampires grabbed his arm, pulling Zero back. "We're not done here, you scum!" Kaname gritted his teeth.

"There is nothing more to talk about here, Kaname-senpai!" Zero jerked his arm free from both of their grasps. "Don't touch me again!" He walked away in furry.

Watching Zero's fleeting wrath, Takuma snarled, "Why can't we just-"

"Because if we did then the women wouldn't be too pleased with us," Kaname interrupted. "And we should be getting back to our classes Takuma," he stared at the last falling minutes of the sun.

Takuma firmly nodded his head once and followed the pure-blooded vampire.

♥ Back to the girls ♥

"Koro! Hold on!" Yuki bellowed after her friend. "Why did you rush out of there like tha-" She stops dead in her tracks. "Which one is it that you love?"

"I didn't mean to ... It just sort of happened..." Kokoro returned. "But I'm sure that you always knew deep down ..."

"I don't care ... You should be happy!" Yuki said lifting her head with a tearful smile.

Kokoro sighed and walked to her sobbing friend, "And this is why I never told you about my feelings for him, Gomen."

Yuki grabbed her friend and sobbed into her shirt swearing in her head. _**I can't believe that I can't just be happy for her liking somebody else... I just can't except that she and I are rivals in love with the same guy!**_ Yuki sobbed harder than before.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen," Kokoro whispered softly into her best friend's ear. "But I guess that you think that we're rivals of love, don't you?"

Yuki stiffened as if she was caught red handed.

Kokoro nodded and stated, "I won't get in your way if he chooses you, BUT I also won't give up without a fight ..." She let go and walked to her room.

_**GOMENASAI, honto Gomen!!**_ Koro thought shutting her door and sliding down it.

Night Class

Takuma glanced out the window many times before the class came to a stop.

"Takuma," Kaname spoke with harshness. "I need to talk to you!"

Takuma stood and followed faithfully, "You need to talk to me? About what?" he questioned.

"You love Kokoro don't you?" Kaname bluntly stated.

Takuma's eyes bulged with shock. "I don't have the slightest-"

"Don't play stupid Takuma ... I know what she is... and she's a pure blood like I am," Kaname said glancing out a window. _**Well look who decided to come to the class rooms after she ran from us ...**_ he thought with a smile.

"Who's coming?" Takuma asked glancing through the window. "Ohh... Umm Kaname-sama? Do you like her?"

Kaname never answered and walked to the front doors, leaving a speechless Takuma.

"Kaname-sama!" Takuma shouted down the hall after seeing his pure-blood friend turn the corner. _**Why doesn't he just admit that he likes her? Wait who was it anyway?**_ he glances out the window to see Kokoro. _**Why is Koro out there?**_

♥ Outside ♥

"Why am I here without one of those two?" Kokoro asked herself. "ARRGGGG! I can't do this!! I'm leaving," Koro hollered at herself tugging on her purple hair.

"Don't hurt yourself Koro..."

"Don't worry I won't Kaname," she returned without looking to see his face. "I'm going to leave now before you say 'You really shouldn't be here Kokoro, you will get hurt,' or something to that saying, right?" Koro giggled turning around to see a very stern face of a very pissed Vampire. "What is it, Kaname-sama?" She asked moving away slowly._** I don't like that look in his eyes... I don't think that I'll be able to get out anytim-**_ her thoughts were interrupted by Kaname pressing his soft, cold lips to hers.

After a minute of that Kaname pulled away and told her, "Do you think that I want you to leave anymore? Koro-Chan?" The President asked pulling her chin up.

Kokoro breathing in his heavenly scent shook her head slightly, "No Kaname-sama. No you don't."

Kaname pressed his lips to hers and pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arm around her waist and another around the back of her neck. "Don't leave me for anything... Koro," he whispered into her ear.

"I couldn't even if I tried, Kaname," Koro whispered back.

(Me: Here's the SMEXY Vamp!! ... HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!! ... dodges sharp objects thrown at me I'M SOWWY THAT IT TOOK SOOOOOO LONG!! wails and runs into the wall twitching Zero: ... pokes me with a stick ... I think that you guys have killed h- Me: pops up Bye have a good day/night!! Zero: anime vein and sweatdrop Me: ... Shit ... runs away I don't HAVE YOUR BLOODY GUN!! Zero: chases me THEN WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY?? Me: pulls out _'Bloody Rose' _and starts shooting!! BECAUSE I CAN!! all cast tackles me to the ground GIVE IT BACK!! ... Me: ... NEVER!! ... Ohh DON"T FORGET TO RATE AND MESSAGE PLEASE!!)


End file.
